Always
by TheMagicalAuthor
Summary: A thunderstorm occurs during night which leaves Mabel in an uncomfortable situation. Dipper leaves his bed and immediately tries to comfort her.


_**First of all, thank you all for your positivity on my previous fic 'I Love You'. I really appreciate it. I have tons of ideas for stories and one shots with Ford and Mabel and overall just bring more bonding fics with them to this fandom but for now, I wrote this one shot with young Dipper and Mabel. They are 7 years old in this fic. Anyways, hope you enjoy! It's pretty short though.**_

Dipper yawned as he put his toothbrush back in the cabinet behind the mirror before shutting off the lights. It had been a tiring day at school. Gym was harder than usual since there was a supply teacher who seemed obsessed with sports. They did 10 laps around the Gym, played a game of basketball (Which Dipper sucked at) and then they had to do multiple pushups, sit ups and just about every single exhausting exercise on planet earth.

All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep. He wanted to relax in the softness of his blue comforter and not worry about a thing.

He walked in the room he was sharing with Mabel and saw that it was raining outside. Along with the rain was thunder. It boomed loudly and made Dipper flinch. However, he quickly recovered and jumped in his bed, curling under the comforters and pulling it up to his chin.

Their mother popped out from the hallway and made sure they were both in bed. A smile grew on her face when she saw they were both perfectly fine.

"Goodnight kids…"

"Goodnight mom"

And with that, the light switch was turned off and darkness surrounded Dipper and Mabel. Thunder once again blared throughout the area. Dipper could have sworn he heard a whimper but put it to the back of his mind.

He closed his eyes and was going to delve into the world of his dreams but thunder hit once again and now he heard a slightly louder whimper. He frowned, trying to figure out-

"Oh no" He whispered. He quickly got out of bed and speed walked to his sister's bed.

"Mabel!" He whispered. Immediately, Mabel turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dipper, I don't like thunderstorms!" She exclaimed in the loudest whisper ever. Dipper rubbed her back in circles to calm her down.

"Shh. It's okay Mabel. I'm here for you" Thunder once again struck and Mabel whimpered into her brother's shoulder while bringing him down with her on her bed. Mabel had hated thunderstorms ever since she was born. It frightened her. Heck, it used to frighten him but now he had gotten used to it.

"Mabel…"

"Dipper, thunder is scary. And mean. I don't like it" She said crossing her arms and biting her lip. Dipper smiled, patting the top of her head. "Hey. I don't like thunder either but I don't let it keep me down. If I can get through thunder, than so can you" He said, wrapping an arm around Mabel.

His twin sister smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Thanks Di-" A squeak escaped her lips as the storm got heavier…and heavier….and heavier.

Dipper rubbed his hands against his head in frustration but noticed his sister's eyes were welling up with tears. He hugged his sister as he pulled the comforter over both of them.

"I'm sorry Dippy. I'm being super dumb right now. I'm being a drama queen. You can go back to your bed" She said, wiping her eyes furiously and sniffing.

Dipper took hold of her hand and held it tightly. "No. I will not leave until you are sleeping peacefully. Thunder is nothing Mabel. Our friendship can easily get through a stupid storm!" Mabel's eyes had a sparkle in them as she lifted her head.

"Really? You really mean that?" Dipper nodded.

"You really really really mean that?" The boy once again nodded.

"Pinkie promise?" He took his pinkie and entwined it with hers. She smiled.

"You're right. Our twin bond is too strong for this storm!" Mabel cuddled up against his chest.

Right at that moment, thunder sounded loudly through the sky. Mabel winced but she clutched her brother tightly and blocked out the noise.

Dipper grinned. "See! Thunder hit and this time you remained still. You can get through this Mabel" She looked up at his face and lifted the patch of hair blocking his 'Big Dipper' birthmark and kissed it tenderly. It was something she did when she was super thankful towards her brother or just appreciated his presence.

"Thank you broseph. You're the best brother ever"

"I know" Dipper retorted with a slight smirk. Mabel lightly punched his gut.

"Hehe. Jerk"

"Witch"

They both giggled as they ignored the annoying storm. Dipper pulled the comforter up closer to his sister's chin.

"I love you Mabel. I will always be here for you"

The two twins held each other closely, simply appreciating the others comfort. They were times when they bickered against each other and even sometimes physically tried to bring the other down but when all was settled down, they were twins. And twins always stick together. Dipper and Mabel would always stick together no matter what obstacles.

 _ **Always**_

 _ **I feel like I could have done a little better with this but it still turned out pretty good. This was actually the third attempt at this one shot. The first one had long and difficult words that didn't really seem like vocabulary seven year olds would be using and the second one was far too childish for seven year olds. I really enjoy writing fics that have Dipper and Mabel bonding. It's just fun and really cute. :)**_


End file.
